


mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell

by bravenclawesome



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Puns, Biology, Blow Jobs, Ficlet, M/M, PWP, Science, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is studying. Merlin distracts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Biology test this Friday on respiration and I was studying. And then I got distracted - not by my boyfriend, unlike dear Arthur here, but by the idea for this fic. There's nothing like writing a good M/M blowjob to take your mind off studying.

“Merlin, I’m trying to _study_. Can’t you stop thinking about your dick for a second?” 

Arthur shifted away from Merlin’s wandering hands and reopened his biology textbook, furiously trying to memorise the new terms and facts on the page. They were barely one month into Year 13, but the work was already piling up. Arthur was used to having his teachers slowly ease him into the start of term, but this year it was like being thrown into the deep end of a swimming pool, except that the swimming pool was larger than the Pacific Ocean. Within the first week, they were brig bombarded with new material, and to top it all off, they had university applications to worry about.

“You’ve been reading that book for ten whole minutes now.” Merlin’s hand came back to rest on Arthur’s leg, and he squeezed his thigh. “You can take a break,” he suggested, the edge of his lip quirking upwards as his hand began to move closer to the zipper of Arthur’s pants. “Come _onnn_ ,” he wheedled. “Just for five minutes?”

Arthur sighed. He really didn’t know why he let Merlin come to his house for study sessions when they didn’t even take the same subjects.

Arthur had always been good at studying on his own. His organisational skills were something he took pride in, and they had served him well throughout his school career; he wrote his notes by hand with neat bullet points and line-ruled tables, made flashcards for the things he forgot often, highlighted his words in different colours, and put everything into folders with little dividers for every topic. Merlin, on the other hand, didn’t give a damn about colour-coding his notes, if he even wrote them at all, but somehow still managed to pass all his exams with flying colours. Then again, Merlin did take maths and drama, which weren’t subjects you really had to take notes for, so perhaps he didn’t have to go the lengths Arthur did with sciences. And having him around did make the studying more worthwhile, though he did get distracted a lot.

Merlin rearranged himself and Arthur on the couch and wrapped his arms around Arthur so that his hands were resting just above Arthur’s stomach. “How long until you take a break?” he asked.

“Just let me memorise this section,” Arthur said. “I’ve got a test on respiration this Friday, and I still haven’t figured out how many molecules of ATP are made in the Krebs cycle.” 

“I have no idea what you’re on about,” said Merlin, whose fingers were now toying with the edge of Arthur’s shirt. “But you’re sounding very intelligent. For once.”

Arthur snorted, then went back to his book. “Acetyl coenzyme A, which is a two-carbon compound, combines with oxaloacetate, which has four carbons,” he read. “This makes citrate, which is then converted – Merlin, _what_ are you doing?”

“Distracting you,” said Merlin, and promptly slid his hands into Arthur’s now-unbuttoned jeans. “Go on, keep reading. I’ll just…” He began to slowly palm at Arthur’s cock. 

Arthur tried to read the words on the page, but found it difficult to focus when Merlin was touching him like this. He began to feel Merlin’s lips pressing into the back of his neck as well, and it was such a nice feeling that Arthur couldn’t help but tilt his head to give Merlin better access. 

With his other hand, Merlin pushed Arthur’s boxers down. There was no denying the fact that Arthur was turned on now, and Merlin reached for his cock again, grasping it and moving up and down in slow, steady strokes.

“Citrate is then converted back to the four-carbon compound through a series of enzyme-controlled steps in the matrix of the mitochondria,” Arthur said, reading aloud from his textbook in an attempt to put his mind off the tingling pleasure between his legs. “Decarboxylation and dehydrogenation occur – ”

Through some impressive manoeuvre, Merlin managed to move himself from where he had been behind Arthur, and got off the couch before sinking to his knees.

 _Oh shit._ Arthur tried not to look as he fixed his gaze on his textbook. “The carbon dioxide diffuses out of the mitochondria and the cell…” Merlin was pushing his legs apart, settling between them, “and hydrogen atoms are picked up by NAD and FAD, w-which are both reduced to _aaah, fuck._ ”

Without warning, Merlin had closed his lips over Arthur’s cock, sucking him down. Arthur inhaled sharply; he could just see Merlin’s head bobbing up and down on his cock behind his textbook. “Merlin, dammit, I’m not going to be able to concentrate.”

Merlin didn’t reply, but Arthur looked down and saw that he was smiling a little, his lips still stretched around Arthur’s length. He began to bob up and down, his hands busy with Arthur’s balls. Merlin’s cheeks were hollowed and flushing from the effort, and he was making occasional humming noises that sent shivers running through Arthur’s body.

Arthur closed his eyes and tilted his head back so it rested on the back of the couch, but just as he was beginning to enjoy it, Merlin released him with a _pop._

“Wha – ?”

Merlin looked up at him sternly. “Arthur, you should be studying,” he said. “Read your textbook out loud. It’ll help you remember.”

“You fucking _tease_.”

Merlin merely raised his eyebrows in response before his eyes flickered in the direction of Arthur’s textbook, which was still in his hands.

 _Damn it._ Arthur turned the page.

“The next stage is oxidative ph-phosphorylation. The hydrogen atoms picked up by NAD and FAD are split into elec – _ahh –_ electrons and protons. The electrons are passed – _fuck, ngh –_ passed along the electron transport chain on the mitochondrion’s inner m-membrane.”

Merlin was moving faster now, and Arthur could feel his cock hitting the back of Merlin’s throat every time his head bobbed downwards. Panting hard, Arthur reached down with his left hand to fist it in Merlin’s hair.

“As – as electrons move along the chain, they l-lose energy. This energy is used…to actively t-transport hydrogen ions from the matrix…”

Arthur was feeling very, very warm. His face was flushed, he was sweating a little, and every word he spoke came out in a half-whisper as he struggled to control his breathing. It was difficult to multitask, but he managed to control the pace, using his hand to guide Merlin’s head so that he could shove his cock into his mouth as deeply as possible. He knew from past experience that Merlin liked it when he was a bit controlling, and didn’t mind when he was forceful. 

He gritted his teeth when Merlin went even faster than his hand was capable of moving, and felt Merlin’s nose bump into his torso a few times. The words were blurring on the page, and Arthur fought to concentrate –

The textbook tumbled out of Arthur’s hands as he gasped out his pleasure, his entire body tensing up and shuddering and his eyes rolling back in his head as his orgasm washed over him, completely unexpected and absolutely glorious. Merlin’s mouth was still on him, sucking down every last drop.

When Arthur’s breathing had returned to normal, he opened his eyes to find Merlin looking straight at him.

“Maybe you should bring your chemistry work over next time,” Merlin suggested. “I’m sure I’d be able to get a _reaction_ out of you.”

Arthur laughed, playfully swatting the side of Merlin’s head. “You are actually the worst.”

Merlin only grinned at him. As he looked up at Arthur through his dark, sweeping lashes, Arthur knew he wasn’t going to last through the exam on Friday without getting a massive hard-on.


End file.
